loser_leaves_redditfandomcom-20200215-history
Too raretoodie
Too_RareTooDie is a Canadian Predictor in LLR History TooRare joined LLR on July 19th, 2018 under the username Dill3rd. He would issue an open challenge at Slammiversay, which was answered by Mundar, who would go on to beat TooRare. TooRare would then change to his new account on July 27th, 2018. After a lose to DerLaubi on the July 31st episode of Smackdown, TooRare would go on a losing streak including loses to Steve Chandler at NXT Takeover Brooklyn IV, Dylan Daniels at Summerslam, and Blackheart at Chapter 75, this lasted until a DQ win against Artichoke Joe at All In. After All In, TooRare met a mysterious lady who promised to help him succeed in LLR. With the help of them, later introduced as Alex, TooRare went on a bit of a hot Streak, On September 11th, 2018, LionTamer joined LLR as TooRares new partner. With LionTamer and Alex, as well as Dylan Daniels, who joined them September 14, TooRares Revolution finally started. TooRare would go on to tie for winner in the LLR FFA at Hell In A Cell. TooRare went on to win his first championship, defeating LionTamer for the Hardcore Championship at PWG BOLA Night 3. TooRare would hold the title for 20 days, making 4 defenses, before losing it to Phenomenalnferno at Super Show-Down in a three way match also featuring LMonkA7X. At Progress Hello Wembley, TooRare lost to Pruef. On October 10th, TooRare would get a shock win over Dan and Lemons in a handicap match on RAW after Dylan Daniels, TooRares scheduled partner, left LLR. At Bound For Glory, TooRare entered the LIGMA tournament, defeating Benjamin Earl at BFG, Hatominx at Chapter 77, and CaptainConundrum54 at Power Struggle before being eliminated by DerLaubi at NXT TakeOver WarGames. On October 17th, 2018, TooRare and LionTamer joined The Super Trios Tag League with Steve Chandler. the pairing only managed 4 points in the tournament, however decided to keep teaming together after the tournament was over. At Crown Jewel, TooRare would win back the Hardcore title, however losing it only 3 days later to Monk on an episode of Raw. The next night, November 6th, TooRare got a fluke win over Pruef, earning the right to face Vacant, who TooRare had felt disrespected the Hardcore title by vacating it at Crown Jewel. On Novemeber 10th, Stevolution would introduce its newest member, BestInBounds. On November 13th, 2018, TooRare would fail to win the Total Warfare Championship against AurumVocem. At Survivor Series, TooRare was bribed to join Team Pruef, which would end up losing to Team Gorey. TooRare and Chandler would then Enter the 2018 World Tag League, scoring 6 points in the B Block. TooRare also attempted to win the TOUD, before being eliminated in the second round. On November 20th, TooRare entered the King of the Ring, making it to the Finals at Wrestle Kingdom 13 before losing to CapCon. TooRare would add a third Hardcore Title reign to his name when he beat 525, CapCon, LillyHammon ans BiB at Chapter 79. TooRare held the title for 12 days before losing it to Benji at Chapter 80. TooRare would become a 4 time Hardcore champion when he defeated all of his Stevolution stablemates at 3CW: The Fight Before Christmas, only to lose it the night night to DerLaubi at wXw 18th Anniversary Show. TooRare would gain the title a 5th time by winning a 2-Day Clusterfuck at Royal Rumble, dethroning former champ ImmortalIronTyrant. TooRare would then retain against stable mate BestInBounds at Night 4 or New Beginnings in Sapporo, only to lose it on Night 5 via NoShow to TheUnleashedMark Accomplishments and Titles 5x Hardcore Champion 1x Total Warfare Champion 1x LLR FFA Winner Category:Predictor